Moonlight
by Jasperlove
Summary: I waited for the impact of the bullet to pierce my skin, but it never came. Suddenly i heard a thump. My angel, lay on the ground...blood pouring from her body. Humans aren't supposed to move that fast.
1. Escape

Chapter 1: Escape

No. How could Bella do this to me? How could she go and marry that filthy bloodsucker. I was there for her when Edward left her, I patched her back together.

I love her.

My body began to shake uncontrollably as I held the expensive paper in my hands. I had to leave the house before I hurt my father. I had to duck my head and squeeze my shoulders together as I left the tiny house.

"Be careful Jake." Said Billy

I looked back at him and nodded.

One foot hit the soft soil, then, all four paws collided with the ground.

Wolf was a poor word for what I am. I'm as large as a Kodiak Grizzly, and a thousand times stronger that any wolf.

At that moment I wasn't Jacob Black anymore, I wasn't anyone. And that is the way I wanted it to be.

I pushed my limbs as fast as they would carry me. Away from La Push, away from the Olympic Peninsula, and away from Washington.

I prayed that the others weren't in their wolf forms right now, I didn't want to talk. And I sure as hell don't want to go back.

Maybe I'll be able to find the girl that I'm supposed to imprint on.

I quickly pushed that thought away. Bella is the only girl that I will ever love.

Vampire or not.

I pushed on harder. My legs carrying me across the soft mossy hearth. The trees of the vast Washington forest passed me by in a blur.

There was one thing that I needed to do before I left.

With incredible speed I changed my direction and headed back to Forks. I had to see her, just one last time.

I had to act quickly, otherwise the future-seeing vampire would see Bella's future disappear and send her family after me.

I changed back into my human form and climbed the tree in front of her open window.

She was sound asleep. I noiselessly jumped into her room from my perch on the tree. She looked like sleeping beauty, her pale skin reflecting off of the moonlight. The steady sound of her even breathing calmed me.

I had to leave soon; Alice would know that I am here by now.

I gazed at her a second longer.

That's when it hit me.

Bella will never love me. I wasn't good enough for her, I mended her broken heart, and all she did was break mine in return. Yet, I couldn't bring myself up to be mad at the beautiful girl. I still love her too much.

I walked silently to her bed and kissed her on the forehead.

Quickly, I dashed out the window, and I hit the ground with a low thud.

The change into the wolf form is excruciating. You can feel every bone in your body break, and then the sweet release.

I ran, I didn't know where I was going yet, I just had to leave. I had to escape.


	2. Cries of an Angel

Chapter 2: Cries of an Angel

I don't know how long I ran for. It could have been days, weeks, even months. I hadn't morphed into my human form since I was at Bella's. It was surprising that I hadn't heard the voices of my pack, maybe there was limits on how far the signal could actually reach.

The pads on my feet were hard and swollen, but I didn't care. I just kept running. I usually only ran at night, or, if it was during the day. It was only in the dense woods.

One day I was running and I noticed where I had ended up. There was a sign and it read, _Minnesota Welcomes You_. Huh, I thought, I've ran halfway across the country. I continued to run for a day and a half, it was night fall and the moon was almost full. I reached a patch in the woods that was part of a housing development. I could see the lights on in the homes of all the happy families. I pawed at a small bunch of leaves, curled up and tried to have a night of restful sleep.

A little while later I heard someone running, and the most heart-breaking sound came along with it. It was the sound of an angel weeping. Finally the girl stopped and slumped against a tree. I left my temporary bed to see if she was okay.

I took one look at her and my entire world stopped moving. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her hair was as dark as a raven's wing, her face was white as snow. And her lips were red as blood. She was beautiful, even crying the way she was she still took my breath away.

I silently crept toward her, then, I emerged from the shadows, letting my presence be known.

She looked a little startled at first. So I put my ears back, my tail between my legs, and I crouched down low to the ground to show her that I meant her no harm.

"H-hey," she said in a small voice, as she reached her pale hand out.

I slowly crawled over to her, and sat beside her.

Her hand came in contact with my head, and she scratched at my ears. I leaned into her touch and let a low throaty sound out of my mouth.

She smiled a little bit and continued to scratch.

She peered into my eyes, and I looked back into hers, they were a beautiful brown. But this girl still looked heart-broken; I leaned forward a little bit and gently licked her face.

She laughed at my antics and wiped her face off with the back of her hand, and then on the front of her jeans. She truly was an angel.

Suddenly she started to shiver. I scooted closer to her, and she melted into me.

"I wish I could meet someone this nice." She sighed into my shoulder.

I let out a small whimper and rested my head on hers. Her fingers absentmindedly started to stroke my fur.

I began to wonder who she was, and what is happening to her. Her pain seemed to run more than just skin deep.

After a while she drifted asleep. I slowly let her down and ran to the nearest house. I grabbed some clothes from the line and morphed back into my human form. Then I ran back to the sleeping angel. She was still sleeping soundly on the grassy ground. I began to shake her a little bit to wake her up.

She opened her eyes and looked around with pain in her eyes.

"He left." She whispered. Then she looked at me. "Hi" she said softly.

"Hey," I smiled back, "I'm Jacob Black. I saw you out here and I thought you shouldn't be sleeping on the ground."

"Thanks, I'm Nora Doyle." And she held out her hand.

I grabbed hers and I felt an electric current run between us.

She seemed to notice, and quickly dropped her hand.

"I should go," she said reluctantly.

"I'll walk you home," I said hopefully.

She nodded her head in comply and started to walk North. To my great dismay it was a very short walk. I followed her up the driveway of a large white house.

"Nice place," I said.

She smiled sadly.

"Home sweet Hell," Nora said, then turned to look up at me, "thanks for waking me, there would have been hell to pay if I froze to death, or worse, didn't come home tonight."

I gave her a confused glance.

"No problem" I said confusion still dripping in every word.

"If you aren't busy," she started, looking at her feet, "There is a trail that goes over a creek a little ways from here, and if you wanted to meet me there….." she trailed off.

"Absolutely" I said smiling hugely. She likes me, I thought.

"It's a date, how about around two-ish?" she asked.

"That's perfect," I said as I tucked a strand of hair around her ear.

I started to lean in, and so did she. Her lips were an inch from mine.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said smiling playfully.

My jaw was wide in surprise. But I quickly composed myself.

"Tomorrow" I breathed.

I loved this girl more and more with every second I was with her.


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3: The Truth

I slept well for the first time in a long while.

The most torturous thing that I am ever going to have to do in life is getting Nora to trust me enough to tell her my secret. I spent the next morning thinking about how I was going to tell her.

'Hey, Nora, there is something I should tell you…….I'm a werewolf…….. But, that's not all….. I'm completely and totally in love with you….' I quickly shook my head at the thought.

She'll run away screaming.

Maybe I'll walk around wearing a button that says 'I'm a werewolf…..ask me how.' I laughed ruefully at that.

I peered up at the sky and noticed the sun was tilted slightly to the West.

I began my walk down the suburbia streets; it was a sunny, hot mid-June day. I continued down my path and followed my instincts that told me to take a certain street. On my way down a hill, I noticed a sign that said _Lake Itasca Trail, _this has to be it, I thought. I walked down the winding black pavement of the trail. It was a beautiful place; whistling birch trees everywhere, tall oak trees, and birds singing constantly. If she likes this place, I thought, she'll hate Washington.

I stopped when I got to a small bride about two feet above a small stream. I sat down on the warm wood and collected my thoughts.

I still need to tell her. I need to tell her how much I love her, and how I want to be with her forever.

Suddenly I heard light footsteps, and my heart soared.

There she was, my beautiful angel, she looked even more beautiful in the sun. Her hair was down, but her bangs were covering her gorgeous face. She had on black shorts that ended just above her knee, and she had on a light blue tank-top that had a lace trim on the bottom.

I quickly got to my feet to greet her. I didn't notice until she came back, but when she left to go home, she took my heart with her, and now I can fully breathe again.

"Hi" I said smiling like a fool.

She just smiled back the same.

"Hello, it's a nice day huh?"

"Hmm, my kind of day," I said happily.

She took off her sandals and climbed over the railing of the bridge, then, she hopped into the water.

"Are you coming?" she asked looking up at me.

"Coming where?"

"To the lake, the only way to get there is to follow this creek a little ways to the south." Nora said as she threw a thumb over her shoulder pointing down the small stream.

I would follow her to the end of the world and back.

I replied by putting my hands on the wood rail, bending my knees, and jumping into the shallow water with a splash.

"Hey," she said laughing.

"Opps, sorry," I said with puppy dog eyes, trying to make her forgive me.

"That's ok," she said smiling evilly, "I don't get mad….. I get even."

Then she put her hands under the water and began to splash me.

"Ah! Hey!"

So I put my hands under the water and did the same.

She screamed and started to run down the stream. I gave her a few seconds head start, and then I chased after her. I caught up to her and tackled her into the clear water.

We both emerged from the water, completely drenched.

"I guess we don't need a lake to swim," she said laughing.

"I guess not," I said as I grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.

I didn't drop her hand. And she didn't let go either.

We continued our water soaked journey to the lake.

After an hour of wading in the creek, we came upon an opening that broke off into the lake. It was magnificent; the lake was surrounded by towering Norway pines, and birch trees. The trees reflected off of the lake and made it look like there was a mirror over the surface of the water.

We stepped onto the bank of the stream and headed to a dock that jutted out from the land. Our heels met the wood planks with a soft thud. We reached the end of the dock and Nora dropped her hand from mine.

"I hope you're a good swimmer Jake," she said and then dived gracefully into the water.

I quickly took my shirt off and jumped right in after her.

I came up out of the water first. I started to panic, no human is that good of a swimmer.

"Nora?" I called. "Where are you?" I was frantic now.

Suddenly, something grabbed my foot and pulled me under the glass surface of the water.

We came back up to the surface, she was laughing, but I was really serious.

"14 years of swim club, 5 of those years being on the varsity swim team tend to pay off." She chuckled.

I couldn't help myself. I swam closer to her and reached both arms around her frame, bringing her body closer to mine.

"Don't do that to me," I murmured in her hair. "I thought I lost you for a second." I kissed her hair as I pulled away.

She looked up at me with a confused expression on her face. It was adorable. The way she pulled her eyebrows together and scrunched up her nose.

"This is weird," she began, and then she looked down. "I only just met you, yet... I feel like I have known you my entire life, like you've always been here for me. I've never felt so….. How do I say it…?" She looked up at me. "Alive."

"I know what you mean," I said as I pulled her close to me again. "I can breathe when I'm with you."

She pulled away a bit and looked into my eyes. It was like she was looking into my soul, trying to see everything that was still there.

I leaned my head down to hers. Her eyes went to my lips and then back up to my eyes.

Then she tilted her head up slightly, and our lips met.

In that moment in time, I felt like everything was the way it should be. Everything was perfect. Bella marrying Edward and become a vampire barely mattered anymore.

I was where I belonged. Right here, with this beautiful angel in my arms, and my lips on hers.

After a few hours of swimming it had gotten dark, and we decided to go and lie down on the dock and watch the stars.

She tilted her head up from my chest and looked at me.

"Where are you from?" she asked

"La Push, Washington, it's on the Olympic Peninsula, near the ocean."

She looked up at me with her eyebrows knit together.

"What brings you here?"

"Do you not like me here?" I asked playfully. But on the inside I wanted to know truthfully.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Of course I do, I was just curious."

"Sure, sure," I said looking at her, "do you really want to know?" I think now is the time to tell her the truth.

"Yes,"

With that answer I stood up from our comfortable position on the dock, pulling her up with me.

I grabbed her face in both of my hands and looked seriously into her eyes. I placed a kiss on her forehead, on her nose, and finally her lips. It was a short kiss but very sweet; containing all of the love I had for her.

"I need to show you something," I said looking in her eyes again. "Then you will understand."

She put on her confused face and nodded.

"Don't blink," I whispered, as I untangled myself from her.

I took a step backward and reached for the button on my pants.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"Just wait."

I slide them off and stepped out at inhuman speed.

I concentrated on her face for a second, and then, I was a wolf.

I looked at her to see her reaction.

It wasn't what I thought it would be.


	4. You Weren't There

Chapter 4: You Weren't There

_I concentrated on her face for a second, and then, I was a wolf._

_I looked at her to see her reaction._

_It wasn't what I thought it would be._

She had a small smile playing at her lips. Her eyes were filled with amazement and wonder.

I trotted over to her, and brought my head to her level. She placed her hand on the side of my face like she had done last night.

"I was so sad when I woke up and you weren't there last night," she whispered softy.

I whimpered softly, a wolf-like apology.

"It's okay," she laughed, kissing my nose. "You were there when I woke up."

I licked her face softly, and she laughed like I've never heard before; so free and open.

I went back over to where my pants and now dry shirt were and picked them up in my mouth, and started off to the shelter of the woods to change.

"Where are you going?" she called pain clear in her voice.

I turned around and shook the clothes in my mouth around a little bit to show her that I was going to go change.

"Oh," she mumbled, embarrassed. If I wasn't a supernatural being, I wouldn't have been able to hear her.

I barked a laugh and ran at full speed to the woods.

I changed as quickly as I can so I could get back to Nora. I was on an extreme high, the girl I love for the rest of my life knows what I am, and she sill loves me.

When I got back to the dock she was sitting cross legged in the middle of it, staring at the starry heavens.

I sat down behind her, put my arms around her, and pulled her into my lap. She laid her head on my shoulder, with her sweet lips by my neck, and her long, pale legs draped across my lap to the left.

"The warmth…." She said. "Does that have to do with you being a…. werewolf?"

"Yes, it's part of the way our bodies work. We heal incredibly fast. And when we are in our wolf forms, we can hear each others thoughts. It's good for combat training… but not so much for privacy."

"Combat training?" she pretty much choked the last word out.

"Yes, there is not always werewolves running around La Push, it's embedded into our DNA, whenever there is a threat of 'cold ones' as the legends call it, the wolf gene becomes prominent."

"Cold ones being?" she asked

"Vampires," I said quietly.

"Ah," she said simply. "That's what I figured."

"That's what you figured?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, it makes sense, if there are werewolves, there has to be other mythical creatures too, and when you said cold ones, I kind of put two and two together."

I thought about what she just said for a second.

"You are the most amazing girl I have ever met." I said kissing the top of her hair.

"I'm definitely not normal" she laughed. "Must be my freaky brain….. But you still didn't answer my question."

I thought about what we were talking about.

"Ah, it's…..complicated." I said.

"I'm a smart girl Jake, I can keep up."

"Before I changed for the first time I met this girl named Bella, and we became friends. She fell in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen. One day when Bella was at Edward's, a vampire family came around that wasn't like the Cullen's. They drank human blood. The Cullen's drink animal blood, they call themselves _vegetarians. _But one of the human drinking bloodsuckers took a special interest in Bella and started to hunt her. Two of the Cullen's took Bella to Phoenix because they thought she would be safe there."

"Well, they were wrong," I added.

"Bella thought that her mom was in danger so she went to meet the vampire that was tracking her. Turns out the vampire never had Bella's mother, but Bells got hurt very badly. The Cullen's killed James, her tracker, but his mate, Victoria, was still alive, and didn't pose a threat……At the time. She was in a medical induced coma for a week." I closed my eyes and swallowed the pain in my heart at the thought of my _friend _Bella, getting hurt.

"Then, on her eighteenth birthday, Bella got a paper cut, and Jasper, one of the Cullen's and newest to there lifestyle, lost control. Thankfully Edward was able to hear Jasper's thoughts and saved Bells right before Jasper bit her, and killed her. But when Edward got Bella out of the way, she cut her arm open pretty bad and needed to get stitches."

"Are you keeping up?" I asked playfully at the angel in my arms.

"Of course, I'm usually very quiet when I am paying attention to something, so on with the story mister."

I laughed a little bit.

"Edward thought that it was in Bella's best interest if the family left, so, he lied to Bella, saying that he didn't love her anymore. Be-"

"Are you kidding me?" she suddenly said. "What an ass, Bella went through so much for him, and he just leaves!?"

I kissed her head and laughed.

"I'm not done yet. Bella took it very hard and was catatonic for a week, but when her mom came to get her to bring her to Jacksonville, Bella refused to go. She did what was asked of her, but she never spoke unless spoken to, the light in her eyes were gone. She was basically a zombie……..She was practically dead."

"Poor girl" she mumbled. I felt a sudden small wet mark in my shirt. I pulled Nora's face up so she could look up at me. The look on her face was heart-breaking. She had a few tears running down her face.

I kissed all of them away.

"Don't cry, I'm still not finished." I said. "But Bella and I became really good friends. I helped her patch her heart back up. Suddenly, Bella got really into extreme sports; she got motorcycles that I fixed up. And we rode those a lot. But then, I morphed for the first time. My dad, Billy told Bella that I was just really sick and couldn't be around people. My pack leader, Sam, said that I couldn't be around Bella at all, I was too young, and I could lose control and hurt her. I didn't want to hurt her, so I stayed away. We continued to hunt for Victoria and I missed Bella. She came to see me one day, she looked the same as she did when Edward and the rest of the Cullen's left her. She was angry, and I told her I couldn't be her friend anymore. But I felt terrible that I betrayed our friendship and I went to see her. I tried to tell her what I was, but I couldn't. I mean I literally couldn't. Once the Alpha of the pack gives an official order, you have to follow it. Unless it's with your imprint, then you can tell them anything."

"Imprint?" she asked. "What's that?"

I hugged her closer to me.

"That's what you are. When wolves see their imprint, it is like our whole world stops, and then starts to spin again with them in it. You can't deny the pull you feel toward them, and they can't deny it either. We were meant to be together." I whispered the last part in her ear, and kissed it.

"On with the story." Nora said.

"So, Bella and I where able to be friends again, I had to keep her from falling apart. Then, one day, when I was on a search for Victoria, I heard a scream. It was Bella. She had jumped off a cliff, for fun. The guys in the pack and I do it all the time, but, Bella is a small girl, and there was a hurricane out there. Victoria heard the scream and ran off in that direction. The bloodsucker jumped in the water after Bella, and so did I. I got to Bella first, and brought her to shore. I thought she had drowned."

"Is that why you got worried when we where swimming today."

"Yes, I couldn't stand it if something happened to you." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Go on," she urged.

"Well, long story longer; Edward found out about Bella jumping off of the cliff, and he thought she did it to commit suicide. So, Edward went to Italy, were the 'Royal Vampires' are. They are pretty much the, presidents of the vampires in a way. They decide what the punishment is if a vampire, or vampire clan gets out of control. There, in Italy, they have kept their town safe from attack for who knows how long. Edward decided he wanted to do something to provoke the ancient vampire family, and then they would have no choice but to kill him as he exposed their secret."

She gasped a little.

"But……Why?"

"Because he lied to Bella, he……. He always loved her, he didn't want to be in a world she wasn't in."

"Oh,"

"Oh?" I repeated.

"It makes sense, in a completely morbid kind of way. I wouldn't want to exist if my loved one didn't either."

I thought about Nora not being around anymore, never being able to see her smile, or hear her laugh.

"You're right."

"So, Bella found out that Edward was going to Italy. I begged her not to go, I didn't want her to die. And she prevailed. She was able to bring the love of her life back. Remember the vampire Victoria I told you about? The mate of James?"

"Yes"

"She still hadn't given up her hunt on Bella's blood. She started a newborn vampire army to take out the Cullens and Bella. But what she didn't expect was that the Cullen's had an alliance with the werewolves. She brought about twenty newborns to Forks to attack us, we won."

Now I had to tell her the part that I wanted to keep inside me forever.

"Sometime when Edward was away from Bella, and we were friends, I feel in love with her."

I noticed that Nora stiffened significantly. I looked into her eyes; they were filled with hurt.

"But that was before I met you, before I imprinted on you," I said as I hugged her tight. "I was I love with Bella, but you are so much more to me than love, I don't know how to explain how I feel for you."

"I understand." She said. "Please, continue."

"I told Bella how I felt, that I loved her, and fortunately, she chose to marry Edward. But I didn't feel that way at the time. When I got the wedding invitation, I had to leave. I was heart-broken. I just ran. That first night I saw you; that was the first time I've been in my human form since the beginning of June."

"So you haven't talked to your dad yet?"

"No," what is she getting at?

"Jake!" she yelled. "What are you thinking? He must be worried sick! Come on. We have to go."

"Go where?" I asked as she grabbed my hand and attempted to pull me up.

"My place," she grumbled, as she struggled. "You have a call to make."


	5. Stay With Me

Chapter 5: Stay with Me

Nora started to walk all the way back to the little bridge that brought us here. I put an arm around her waist.

"Where are you going?" I asked in her ear.

"_We,"_ she emphasized. "Are going to walk up the creek, and then back to my house."

"Why would we walk?" I asked.

"Unless you have another mode of transportation hidden in your pockets, let's go." She started to walk away.

"I don't have _another _mode, but I do have my God- given legs, that like to run."

She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm going to carry you." I said with a large grin on my face.

"There's no point in arguing is there?" she sighed.

"Nope," I said, making a popping noise with P. "None, at all."

She stood there for a second, thinking, in that beautiful head of hers.

"Fine" she said.

I smiled and picked her up in my arms.

It took only a few minutes for me to run along the bank of the creek to the small bridge. Once we were there Nora grabbed her shoes and then I picked her up and ran to her house.

She grabbed the key from under the mat and opened the door.

The inside was very nice. To the left there was a sitting room with an upright piano against one wall and a cherry and glass top coffee table in front of a brown leather love-seat. To the right was a stair case that led to the up-stairs and a hallway the led to a laundry room.

"Hello?" she called. "Anyone home?"

There was no answer.

"Sweet," she said.

We walked down the hall and into the kitchen. It had stainless steal appliances and dark granite counters and cherry cabinets.

Nora grabbed the phone from the hook and held it in front of me. I didn't take it.

She raised her eyebrow and waved the phone around a bit letting out an exasperated sigh.

"C'mon Jake,"

I let out a sigh.

"Fine"

I dialed the 10 digits. Billy answered on the sixth ring. Nora hopped up on the counter.

"Hello?" he asked

"Hey Dad," I said. "It's Jake."

"Where are you?"

"Um," I started. "I'm in Minnesota."

"Oh," he said. "How are you?"

"I can't lie to you dad, I'm great."

"You met her didn't you." He said, a slightly smug tone in his voice.

"Yeah, Dad, I did." I said as I looked at Nora from her seat on the counter. "She's the one that made me call. She knew you were worried."

"Smart girl." He said laughing slightly. "When are you coming home?"

I hadn't thought that far yet.

I looked back at the love of my life.

"I honestly don't know dad."

"You should come home soon Jake," he said. "Bella came by, she's worried about you."

That struck a cord. I wasn't in love with Bella anymore, but I still loved her as a friend.

I looked back at Nora and she was smiling hugely. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What?" I mouthed at her.

"Road trip." She said. "Tell your dad that we are going to be there in less than two days."

"Hold on a sec Dad." I said, lowering the phone. "Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Its summer vacation and I have a car."

I put the receiver back to my mouth.

"Uh, I guess we'll be there in a little over a day" I said into it.

"Good," he said. "I can't wait to meet her."

"I can't wait for you to meet her either," I said. "Bye Dad."

"Bye Jake."

I clicked the off button on the phone and put it on the counter.

I walked over to Nora who was still sitting on the desk. I kissed her lips and she molded into me. She had her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms wrapped around my neck. The feeling of her lips on mine was incredible.

After a while we had to break away, gasping for breath.

"Are you sure this is okay?" I asked as my forehead rested against hers.

"Absolutely." She said. "I want to meet your dad, and all your other friends."

We sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Where are your parents?"

"Mike and Ivy are out for the weekend," she said tilting her chin at the fridge. "Thank the Lord." She added.

I looked at the note.

_Nora,_

_Going to Todd and Kim's for a party._

_Probably won't be home tonight._

_Or tomorrow._

_Money on the counter for food._

_Mom & Dad._

"Loving parents huh?" she said looking at me.

I couldn't believe that someone's parents would do this to their daughter.

"Why wouldn't they talk to you about it?"

"Because they honestly don't care about me; they used to, but after what I've done, they stopped caring. Not that I mind. They give me money and say, 'here you go, go buy yourself what you need.' They don't care to spend time with me anymore." She said as she waved three hundred dollar bills in the air.

"What happened?" I asked.

She let out a long sigh.

"I suppose since you told me everything I should tell you."

She said and jumped off the counter.

Nora led me to the couches in the sitting room and we sat down on the love seat. She sat so that she was facing me with one leg bent on the couch and the other foot was planted on the floor.

"I have a very shady past," she started. "I was stupid and immature. I used to be addicted to cocaine."

She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"It was an easy escape. There is a lot of pain in my life. Mike is an abusive drunk. Try explaining those bruises to everyone at school. Ivy just hates me because I'm not what she wants in a daughter. So, doing drugs, or drinking alcohol made the pain less and less."

I pulled her onto my lap, and we sat like we did when we were on the dock.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," she said. "But it got worse and worse. But, what made me stop was my old dealer. It was almost a year ago now, we were in the abandon, broken down house that he made the coke in. I didn't have all the money I owed him and he threw me into a wall. A nail was sticking out from it and it plunged into my back. I continued to fall down the wall, but, now I have a long scar on my back. The doctors told me that if the nail was a thirty-second of an inch longer, I would have been paralyzed. It made me realize that I would have never been able to swim, or walk, or run anymore. All the things I love to do…Gone. So I stopped, and I haven't done anything since."

"I'm glad." I said as I kissed her lips.

She smiled.

"Me too; I've been able to turn my life around completely. I was able to maintain a 3.5 GPA, so I was able to attend college while I was in school. I'm actually skipping a grade, and after this summer I'll be a senior at my high school. So," she said, changing the subject. "What do you say we go to bed and then leave first thing in the morning?"

"Sounds like a plan"

She led me up the stairs and into her room. It was pretty large; it had a queen size bed in the middle of it that had a dark blue comforter on it. The walls were painted a light cream color and had a lot of black and white pictures on it.

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"You don't mind if we share a bed do you?"

She shook her head.

"None at all."

She spin in my arms and kissed me.

She pulled away and announced that she was going to go take a shower.

I took my shirt off, turned off the lights, and crawled into her overly comfortable bed.

She came back ten minutes later with a black tank-top on and very short gray shorts.

"Hey," she whispered as she closed the door to her room.

"Hi," she was so beautiful it left me breathless. Her skin was glowing from the soft moonlight that was seeping into her room from her window. She crawled into the bed next to me facing me.

She was to far away.

I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Nora buried her head into my chest.

"I love you." I said in her ear, smiling.

"I love you too." She mumbled into my chest, and kissed it.

Then, I fell into the best sleep of my life.


	6. The Long Haul

Chapter 6: The Long Haul

"_I love you." I said in her ear, smiling._

"_I love you too." She mumbled into my chest, and kissed it._

_Then, I fell into the best sleep of my life._

I woke to the smell of bacon in the air. I quickly jumped out of Nora's bed and practically flew down the stairs. She was standing in front if the stove with her back to me.

I walked silently up to her and put my arms around her waist.

She sprang into the air about five feet, and started to giggle.

"Don't do that to me when I'm not paying attention." She laughed.

"Sorry."

She laughed again, and spun around.

"Why Mr. Wolf, what big eyes you have." She said looking deep into them.

I decided to play along.

"All the better to look at your beautiful face with."

"And what big hands you have." She said holding mine in hers.

"All the better to hold you with."

"What big arms you have." She said, running her small hand up my arm and to my bicep.

"All the better to protect you with." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

Then her hand reached my face and she started to trace the outline of my lips.

"Why Mr. Wolf, what luscious lips you have."

"All the better to kiss you with." I said and I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers.

I picked her up and set her on the counter she was sitting on last night. The kiss became more urgent, I leaned down and I was lying on top of her on the counter, being careful so that she couldn't feel any of my weight.

I put my right hand on the small of her back under her shirt. I was moving my hand across her back to her waist when I felt a small abrasion on it.

I broke the kiss and looked at her. She had shame in her eyes. I got up from the counter and pulled her up with me. I looked at her and she nodded her head, already knowing what I wanted.

I turned her around so that her back was to me, and I lifted the back of her shirt up. I traced the scar that ran from the bottom of her left side, to the top of her right shoulder. I set her back on the counter with her back to me still and I kissed all the way along it. And then back down again.

Suddenly, I smelt something burning.

"The bacon!" Yelled Nora.

She dashed to the stove and turned the fire down.

"Hmpf, there goes breakfast." She said.

"That's ok, I'm not that hungry any way." I lied.

She looked at me with appraising eyes.

"I doubt that," she said. "Teenage boys are always hungry."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Ok, then." She said, starting to walk down the hallway. "We'll get something on the road."

I followed her up to her room again. She went to her closet and pulled out a black duffel bag.

"How is the weather going to be?" she asked.

"Hmmm…..Probably jeans and a t-shirt weather." I said.

"Ok," she said and piled a few shirts in there and a few jeans, along with a short black dress, a purse, a very expensive looking camera, and a swim suit.

"I think I'll bring my guitar," she murmured. "You never know when you want that." And she kneeled on the floor and pulled a case from under her bed.

She grabbed the acoustic guitar that was leaning in the corner and stuffed it in its case. She stood in the center of her room and looked round.

"Oh, I need money I bet." She walked to her bookcase and pulled out a book. She flipped the book upside down in her hand and lots of hundreds came out.

I looked at her with my mouth agape.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"When I got clean, I had a lot of stuff to sell. I didn't want to ruin other people's lives, but I needed the money."

"I guess." I said, surprised.

She looked around the room once more.

"I think that's it."

She was about to grab her duffel bag when I grabbed it and placed it around my shoulder.

"What a gentleman," Nora said smiling.

We walked down the stairs again and into the kitchen.

"I should probably tell Mike and Ivy where I'm going." She went into the desk that was next to the fridge and pulled out a pen and paper.

"Hmm…Ah, I got it." She said. "Mom and Dad, I'm going on a road trip with Christopher and Amy, call me when you miss me. Lots of love, Nora………..Ha, they'll never call."

"Who is Christopher?" I asked, jealous now.

"My ex-boyfriend, he was crazy in love with me. I mean _crazy _in love, the whole, follow you around-never let you breath- kind of crazy." She said.

"Oh,"

We walked into the dark garage, I couldn't see a thing. Then Nora flicked the lights on.

"Ah," she sighed. "There's my baby."

"1967 Impala?" I guessed.

She smiled up at me when we reached the trunk of the car.

"My pride and joy. You have no idea how long I spent on this thing. Took a lot of money too."

"I spend a lot of time working on cars too." I said as I put the bags in the trunk and closed it.

"Do you have a car?" she asked.

"I have a Volkswagon Rabbit."

She tried to hide her laugh by coughing.

"That's……..-cough-…….nice."

"Are you making fun of me?" I said as I slid in the passenger seat of her black and chrome Impala.

"Not at all," she said as she slid in next to me.

I finally got a good look at the front of the car.

"You have a super charger in this?" I gasped, looking at the engine that was coming out from the hood of the car.

"Oh yeah," she said, a smug tone in her voice. "And I put Nitrous Oxide in it. I used to race her."

"How come you don't anymore?"

She sighed.

"My friend Alex and I were racing and she lost control of her car on a sharp turn and it rolled," she said. "I always reminded her to wear her seatbelt. But that night I forgot to tell her."

I assumed the rest of the story.

"Another source of my large income." She said as she patted the steering wheel.

Nora turned on the radio to a local rock station and opened the garage door with a remote.

"Next stop," she said. "La Push, Washington."

"Home sweet home." I said.

With that we pulled down the driveway, and raced down the open highways to Washington.

**A/N:** **please review!! please, please, please.**


	7. Home is Where the Heart Is

Chapter 7: Home is Where the Heart is

On the drive to Washington I learned everything about Nora. She is sixteen years old. She was born in Chicago, and moved to Minnesota when she was fourteen because her dad got a transfer. She started to do cocaine when she was thirteen, and quit shortly before she tuned sixteen. Sometimes she would go into a deep state of withdraw, which she explained to me 'it's like you can't control what happens to you. Everything is all confusing, its all distorted. You get really cold, and start shivering, and the want to take a hit is the worst it has been ever before. It's truly hell.' She had two brothers one named Bryan and another named Thomas. Bryan was twenty-two years old and in the army. He had been in Iraq for fourteen months, and was now stationed in Texas. Tom was nineteen years old and a real jerk. His girlfriend changed everything that he stood for, and everything he used to be.

We talked through the entire trip, every little detail I could learn about Nora I did. She was going to go to college to be a doctor, and almost had all her generals done. I learned about her travels. She had never seen the ocean and was looking forward for me to take her. She goes back to Chicago at least three times a year to visit her old family and friends. She has a cabin on a lake in Park Rapids, Minnesota, where her only grandparent lives.

"Turn right," I told her, as we pulled up to my street. It was early, about 6 o'clock.

We followed the small dirt road down a little way.

"Stop here." I said as we were about to pass my house.

It looked tiny in comparison to Nora's house.

I looked at her and she had a huge smile on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"I'm happy," she said. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have someone like you in my life. I don't know what I did to deserve this."

We got out of the car and stood by the hood. I pulled her tight to me.

"I don't know what I did to get you either."

Finally we walked up to the front door.

"You ready for this?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes.

"I've faced scarier."

I took the knob in my hands and opened the door.

"Hey Dad," I said as I saw my father in his wheelchair watching a baseball game.

"Hi son," he said, and then looked at Nora. His wheels crunched on the linoleum.

"So this is the girl, huh Jake?"

We both smiled.

"Yeah Dad, this is her." I said pushing her in front of me. "This is Nora."

"Hello Nora, it's nice to meet you."

"It's Nice to meet you to Mr. Black." She responded politely.

"Call me Billy," he said. "Or that old guy, everyone else does." He added with a laugh.

After a short awkward silence, I announced that Nora and I were going to get her stuff from her car, and then I was going to take her to the cliff to see the sunset.

I drove her car to the cliffs a little before the sun set. I put the car in park and ran over her side of the car and opened the door for her.

"I guess chivalry isn't dead." She laughed.

"Not at all,"

I grabbed the blanket from the back seat and we walked over to a opening. She looked out at the sunset over the ocean.

"This is beautiful Jake." She gushed.

"It is," I said, pulling her into my lap. "But guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"We can see it every night for the rest of our lives."

She rested her head against my chest.

"I like the sound of that."

We sat there and watched the sunset. We watched ad the sky went from blue, to pink, to purple, and then to black.

We had sat there for about three hours. We were getting up to go home, and suddenly, Nora collapsed to the ground.


	8. The Cullen's

Chapter 8: The Cullen's

"Nora!" I yelled, as I caught her.

I quickly checked her for a pulse, it was barely there. I felt her forehead, she was as cold as the vampires, and was breaking out into a sweat.

I picked her up and ran to the car. I set her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. I started the engine.

I raced down the road to Forks hospital and she started convulsing. I took a long look at her.

I decided that I wasn't going to take her to an average doctor. I was going to take her to a doctor that had been practicing for over two hundred years.

I followed the 101 east to the Cullen's house.

I was going well over 100 mph, but that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was Nora's health.

I pulled down the Cullen's immensely long driveway. Right now it seemed like it was never going to end.

Like I was going to be stuck in this hell for the rest of eternity.

I finally got to the house. I unbuckled Nora and ran to the door.

"Dr. Cullen!" I yelled. "Help! Please!" I yelled as I pounded on the door.

The older woman vampire swung open the door.

She saw my face and scowled. Then she saw the sick girl in my arms and flung

Her hand to her mouth.

"Carlisle!" she screamed. "Come in Jake, quickly."

The rest of the Cullen family was there, including Bella. But that didn't even faze me.

Carlisle came over to me quickly.

"Do you know what is wrong with her Jake?"

"I- she-she- said something about withdraw when we were on our way here. But-she-she said that she hadn't had any in a while."

"Withdraw from what?" he asked calmly. I knew he was trying to get me to calm down. But the love of my life is in pain. She started to convulse harder, and mumble things that I didn't catch.

"Cocaine"

Almost everyone in the room gasped.

"Give her to me Jake, I'll go put her up in one of the extra rooms and help her as much I can." I was a little apprehensive to give her to him. But I did.

"You can follow me up." he said. With that he ran up the stairs at vampire speed. The rest of the family and I followed behind quickly, except Edward was carrying Bella. We were in one of the extra rooms, and Nora was placed on a large guest bed.

"Jake." Called Carlisle. "Hold down her right arm and leg. Edward, do the same with her left."

Edward ran over.

"Be careful," I murmured.

"I will, Jake." He said.

"Alice, I need you to go get my bag from my office."

"Ok." She said and flew out of the room.

"Esme, can you get a glass of water please?"

"Of course." She answered.

"Bella, can you get some towels?"

She nodded her head and ran out the door as fast as her human legs would take her.

"Jasper," said Carlisle. "I need you to try and control her, make her calm and more comfortable."

Alice came back in the room with a black bag and pulled out a bottle of something, and a large needle.

"What is that for?" I asked Carlisle.

"She's in a lot of pain Jake," answered Jasper.

I nodded as the needle plunged into her skin, causing her to move even more.

Esme was back with the water and she helped Nora drink it.

Bella rushed into the room a little while later out of breath holding a few towels. She gave them to Carlisle. He dabbed on of them on her forehead to get rid of the cold sweat that was dripping down her face. A few minutes after that she had stopped convulsing so much and Edward and I were able to let go.

I kneeled beside her on the floor next to the bed.

"Nora," I whispered in her ear, tucking some stray strands of hair behind it. I didn't even care that everyone was still in the room. "Please, wake up. Please."

She moved around a bit and let out a small whimper.

"What is her name?" asked Esme.

"Nora Lowry Doyle." I answered.

"What a beautiful Irish name." she said.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." said Carlisle.

I smiled sadly.

After a while of her rolling around in the bed and whimpering, everyone left. Except Edward and Bella.

Edward was looking at her with a scrutinizing expression.

"What is she thinking about?" I asked him.

He let out a sigh.

"About you, mostly."

"Mostly?" I asked.

"She is thinking about how many lives she's ruined, and how much she doesn't deserve to live."

"That is because I don't." said Nora in a small voice. "And that's really not cool you know.

I crawled on the bed and pulled her into my lap.

"Please don't ever do that to me again." I said as I hugged her tight to me.

"I'm sorry," she said. "No matter what I do, my past is always nipping at my ankles. It's going to catch up to me and bite me in the ass one of theses days."

"I won't let it." I said.

She looked into my eyes, searching deep within them for something.

"How long was I out for?" she asked, changing the subject.

"About seventeen hours," said Edward. "I'm Edward by the way, and this is my fiancée Bella."

"That's what I figured," said Nora, sitting up from my lap. She got off the bed and stood up, stretching her arms high in the air, and arching her back. "It's nice to meet you."

"That was a bad one wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, it was." said Edward. "Carlisle had to give you morphine to stop you from convulsing."

She grimaced a little bit.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Would you like to meet our family?" asked Bella.

I had to admit, it hurt a little to hear Bella say our family, but she has moved on, and so have I.

She nodded her head a bit.

"Sure."

I got off the bed and grabbed her hand in mine. Edward and Bella led us down the stairs into the family room, where everyone was sitting.

We got down the stairs and Carlisle stood up.

"Nora," he said. "I would like you to meet our family. You know Bella and Edward, of course, but I'm Carlisle. This is my wife Esme. Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie."

"It's very nice to meet all of you." She said politely. "Thank you so much for helping me out."

"It is really no problem dear." said Esme. "Why don't you sit down there and tell us about yourself."

She scrunched up her nose a bit as we sat down on the couch.

"There really isn't that much to tell." she said. "I was born in Chicago, on the South Side."

"Really?" asked Edward. "I was born in Chicago too. But on the North Side."

Nora relaxed into the couch a bit.

"Pfft, North Side." She scoffed.

Everyone seemed to relax after Nora's small joke.

She left out most of the bad things that had happened in her life, she just gave the Cullen's the basics on what had happened and how it got her here today. We ventured into what she was planning for her future.

"I already have a year of college done," she said when Jasper asked her if she was going to go to school or not. "And next year I'll be going to college while I'm still in high school."

"I'm sorry dear, but I didn't catch you age." said Esme.

Nora smiled a little.

"I'm sixteen."

Everyone seemed dumbfounded by this.

"But you are so mature for your age." said Esme.

She shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"Sex, drugs, and war tend to age the soul, as well as the mind." She answered looking at me.

I looked at her, she hadn't told me about any war.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward.

She raised an eyebrow at him. As to say like you don't know.

"About two years ago, there was a 'war' in North Minneapolis know as the Drug Wars. Dealers were fighting over territory, and the users were stuck in the cross hairs. Say if you bought drugs from one dealer, then from another, someone would sell you out. It makes no sense, I know. But the dealers wanted their customers loyal. It was a war to see who had the better product, and who could make the most money the fastest. If you bought from two different dealers, you would be killed." She closed her eyes for a second and rested her face in her hands. "It's stupid isn't it?" she said, her face still buried in her hands. "You think they wouldn't care; killing people reduces your income. But that's not how they viewed it. It was consumer loyalty to them."

Nora brought her face out of her hands.

"The war raged for a year and a half. Twelve of my good friends were killed; many more shot, or stabbed. I hadn't been involved, but one night, I got a real bad fix, and my dealer was out. So I bought from another, my best friend sold me out. That didn't bode well with Anthony, my dealer; he found me and pulled out his .45. I pulled out my .9 and shot him. I hit him, but he got more rounds off faster."

"I woke up in the hospital two weeks later, with multiple gun shots to the stomach and chest. I looked up at the doctor and asked him what happened. He told me that I had been shot, and that I might not make it through the night. But I did, after the surgery I was talking with him about med school, that's when my future was decided. I looked up at the man who had saved my life, and I made an oath to myself. If I could get over my addiction, and get my life back on track, I would try to save the lives of others to the best of my ability. I think of it as atonement, for the man I killed, the blood that has been shed in my account, and my sins against God."

The entire room was staring at her, in complete awe that such a young girl could have such a God complex.

"Let's not all talk at the same time now." She said, looking around at us.

I couldn't believe that this girl had killed, and is seeking redemption. It was mind boggling.

"So you want to be a doctor?" asked Carlisle.

Nora smiled at him.

"Yes, sir." She said, leaning into me.

"I could offer you a position at the hospital, shadowing one of the head nurses there." He offered.

She smiled briefly, but then shook her head.

"As much as I would like that, I think I am going to have to refuse your offer." said Nora. "I will get my own work when I need it."

"I respect that." said Carlisle.

We had been sitting in the family room for about two hours now, it was about seven o'clock.

"Well," said Nora. "The night is still young, who wants to go to the club?"


	9. Seatbelt

Chapter 9: Seatbelt

We were sitting in the living room deciding on what to do.

"I'm in." said Rosalie.

"Me too," said Emmett.

"Are you sure you are feeling well enough Nora?" I asked her.

"Oh please Jake," she said rolling her eyes at me. "I was asleep for seventeen hours, I think I'm well rested enough to go clubbin."

"How about you guys?" I asked Bella and Edward.

"I don't know..." said Bella.

"Ah, come on girl," said Nora. "You only live once right?"

Bella nodded.

"And who's to say you can't raise a little hell when you are stuck to this earth?"

Bella laughed a little bit at Nora.

"ok." She said.

"Who else is going to go?" I asked. "Esme and Carlisle, do you want to go?" I asked.

"I think we are just going to stay in tonight." said Esme.

"We'll go." said Jasper.

"I have to get back to Jake's and grab some clothes and take a shower," she said, then looked down at herself. "Because….damn."

Everyone laughed a bit.

"You'll always be beautiful to me." I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"You might be a little biased though." She said smiling.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"So when you two get back Edward and Bella will drive with you. Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and I will take the Porsche."

Nora's jaw dropped.

"You have a Porsche?"

Alice laughed at her reaction.

"Yes."

"Lucky," she sighed. "We'll be back later. Thank you again for everything." She said to Esme and Carlisle.

"It's really no problem."

With that I led her out the door and into the car.

"How come you didn't tell me all of that?" I asked her as I pulled out if the driveway.

Nora looked out the car window as I drove her car.

"I didn't want to scare you off." She said.

I blinked my eyes a few times.

"You thought that _you _would scare _me_ off?" I asked incredulously. "I'm the _werewolf _remember?"

"Yeah, but guys tend to run and head for the hills when they find out that you've been shot six times and are still alive."

"It's going to take a lot more than that to scare me off you know."

"I do now."

A little while later we pulled into the driveway at my house.

"Where were you two?" asked my dad as we walked into the door.

"Nora got sick and I took her to the Cullens'." I said.

"Oh," he said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm great." Nora replied.

"Good," he said. "What are you two up to?"

"We are going to go to Seattle with the Cullens." I said.

"Really?" he said, incredulous. "Why are you doing that?"

"Why don't you go get ready, ok Nora?" I asked her.

She pulled her eyebrows together in confusion, and headed to the tiny bathroom.

I sat down at the kitchen table next to my dad.

"Because Nora seems to like them," I started to explain to him. "And, because they really helped her out, Dad, she is really sick." I said, as I put my elbows on the table and buried my face in my hands.

"Sick, as in how?" he asked softly.

"She used to be addicted to drugs," I explained. "She quit, but she is still going through withdraw. It was bad Dad. I've never been so scared and helpless in my life."

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"She seems to be a very strong girl Jake."

"She is," I said. "More than anyone can understand."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, after about 20 minutes of silence.

"About what?"

"About her," he said. "You love her, but she lives in half way across the country Jake, you have to finish school."

"I know." I sighed. "I'm just taking it one day at a time right now."

Then an idea came to my head.

"Dad," I asked excitedly. "Nora is an extremely smart girl, and I mean smart. She has some of her college credits done already and she is only sixteen. Do you think that I could ask her if she wants to live here?"

"I'll have to think about that one Jake."

"Dad, she is my imprint, she is the only girl I will ever love, and I'm going to ask that girl to marry me one day. Why not let me have her in my life as much as possible?"

Billy looked up at the ceiling, as if it was containing the answers he was looking for.

"Alright Jake"

I smiled bigger than I had ever in my life.

"Thank you so much Dad."

"What are you so happy about?" asked a beautiful angel from the doorway.

She was wearing a low cut black spaghetti strap dress that went to her mid thigh with a tiny white heart in the middle. Half of her hair was pulled away from her face; making her look even more beautiful than I thought was ever possible. Her makeup wasn't too heavy like other girls. She had on black eyeliner, and silver eye shadow, with mascara that made her incredibly long eyelashes defy gravity.

"You look beautiful." I said as I pulled her to me.

"Thank you." She said, as I pulled her to my lips to kiss her.

Suddenly there was a cough behind us.

"Don't you think that you should get ready Jake?" said my dad.

"I suppose." I said, as I pulled away reluctantly and headed to bathroom. The bathroom was still steamy. I walked over to the shower and turned it on as hot as it would go. I looked into the mirror and noticed that there was writing on it. _I will love Jacob Black until the end of time._ The handwriting was very neat and ornate. Something only a girl was capable of. I smiled to my self, and stripped down and stepped into the shower.

The hot water soothed my back and all the stress of the day seemed to wash away. I washed my hair and then rinsed all of the cheap soap out. I stayed under the hot shower for a few more minutes and then stepped out. I took a towel down from the rack and wrapped it around my waist. I had forgotten my clothes in my room, so I made a dash from the bathroom to my bedroom.

I was searching in vain trying to find something to wear; clothes were being thrown around in the air, and all over the floor.

Finally I found a pair of light washed jeans and a black button up shirt, I put the clothes on and looked in the mirror.

The boy looking back at me was not the same one that had left home weeks ago; the light was back in his eyes and he had a smile on his tan face. After trying to manage my hair, it still looked very unruly. I tried to comb it down, but the battle was lost. I decided to just leave well enough alone.

I left my room and found Nora and my dad talking, it didn't look to serious because I could see the smile in Nora's face still.

"Hey handsome," she said.

I looked behind me, trying to be funny.

"You talkin' to me?" I asked.

She just rolled her eyes in response and stood up.

"Are you ready?" she asked me.

"Yes," I said, excited now. "Let's go."

"Be careful you guys," said Billy. In the way that he said it I could tell that he had a double meaning to his words.

"We will," said Nora.

I grabbed her hand and we walked to the car. She went into her purse and grabbed her keys out of it.

I walked around to her side and opened the door for her, something that I had never done for a girl; not even Bella.

"Thank you kindly sir,"

"Anytime," I said.

She started up the Impala and we were off. When we got near the Cullen's I had to open up the window so I could smell where the turn was.

We drove down the driveway and up to the large house.

"Do you know what club we are going to go to?" she asked.

"No, somewhere in Seattle though, that's the closest city or, at least the closest city that has clubs." I said as we walked to the front door.

I was right about to knock on the front door when Jasper answered it.

"Jake," he said nodding to me. "Hey Nora, why don't you guys come in; we are still waiting on the girls."

"Thanks," said Nora as we walked in.

Jasper led us to the living room where Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme were sitting.

"Hey guys," she said.

Emmett just nodded his head in comply, I could tell that he was getting to be really impatient.

"Hello," said Edward.

Esme and Carlisle smiled at her.

We sat down on the couch where Edward was sitting alone. Nora sat next to him, and I sat beside her.

"Who plays the piano?" Nora asked, after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I do," said Edward.

"Neato," she said.

Nora and Edward continued to talk for a while; mostly about band they liked, and ones that they hated. They got into a very large argument about the new Linkin Park CD, and whether it was worth buying or not. A little while later they came to the conclusion that the new Atreyu CD was very good, if it was by a different band.

Fifteen minutes later Nora sighed and got up from the couch. Edward suddenly started to laugh.

"What is she doing?" I asked him.

"Wait and see." He said in between laughs.

We followed her to the entrance of the house, she stood at the bottom of the stairs and put her hands on her hips.

"If y'all don't come down here soon I'm going to round house kick you in the head, except Bella, because she's human and it would hurt her." She yelled.

I stared at her for a few seconds with my mouth hanging open, and then started to laugh my head off.

"What?" she exclaimed. "They are all really beautiful girls; I don't see what could take so long."

"Yeah," yelled Emmett up the stairs. "Let's go." He said jumping up and down, almost disappearing in speed.

"Slow down there turbo," she laughed.

Emmett suddenly slowed down a lot.

"Thanks Jasper," he sighed.

"Anytime." He said, shaking his head.

Then the rest of the girls came down the stairs, the all looked very beautiful, especially Bella. But I didn't really care that much. I went back to staring at Nora.

"You guys look great," she said.

"Thanks," said Bella, looking down at her feet.

"So do you," beamed Alice.

Rosalie only smiled and nodded.

Edward walked quickly over to Bella and put his arms around her, he whispered something in her ear and she laughed.

"Who's ready?" Bella asked.

With that we all walked out the door and to the cars.

"Be safe," said Carlisle as he closed the door on us.

I was watching Nora at the corner of my eye and noticed she was looking at Edward, concentrating on something. Then I saw Edward nod his head.

"Jake," said Nora. "Why don't you sit in the back with Bella? I'm sure that she has a lot of questions for you."

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"All right."

Nora got in the drivers seat and started the car. Edward held the back passenger seat for her, and he went to the front. I sat behind Nora.

"Is everyone buckled?" She asked.

"I think so," said Bella.

I noticed that Edward didn't put his on.

Nora pulled down the driveway with the rest of the Cullen kids behind us.

I looked at Bella thinking of what I was going to say to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't call Bells," I said, ashamed.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's alright Jake, I should never have.."

"Edward!" yelled Nora, interrupting our conversation. "seatbelt, NOW"

"Nora," said Edward in a calm voice. "Its fine, even if we do get in a crash, nothing is going to happen to me."

I watched Nora's reaction in the review mirror; she looked pissed. Her eyes her hazed in furry, her jaw was clenched tight, and her lips were set in a firm line.

"Fine," she murmured.

With that she slammed on the brakes and jerked the wheel swiftly to the left, causing the car to do a 180; we were stopped in the on coming traffic lane facing the opposite way we were just headed.

"You wanna know what happen when people don't wear their seatbelt Edward?" she yelled, facing him "They die,"

He opened his mouth to say something.

"I know what you are going to say," she said, calming down. Probably due to Jasper; who was parked to the side of us. "and I don't give a rats ass that you are immortal, or that you are indestructible, I guarantee you that something would go wrong. If you've seen what I have, you would believe me." She was practically whispering the last part.

"I'm sorry," said Edward, probably reading his mind about Alex.

"It's fine, let's just get going."

"I should have never said good-bye to you like that Jake…I should.."

She was about to finish, but I interrupted her.

"I'm glad that you did Bella," I said, looking at her.

She looked surprised to hear me say that to her.

"It's just that if you didn't I would have never met Nora." I explained.

"Well," she said. "Then, you're welcome."

I laughed.

"Thank you doesn't even begin to cover it." I said as I looked at Nora's eyes through the review mirror.

I was thinking about how grateful I am to have Nora in my life, and to have Bella my friend again. Life was the way it was supposed to be.

About a half hour later we pulled into a parking lot, I could feel the bass pumping through my body.

We stepped out of the car, and headed to the club. Who knows what is going to happen.

**A/N: I am so so sorry it took so long to get this out, but this chapter is extra long for you guys. PLEASE PLEASE review my story, I really want to know how it is. THANK YOU!!**


	10. Trouble

Chapter 10: Trouble

I could feel the bass of the speakers in my chest as we walked into the club. Nora had calmed down after her little out burst at Edward. The line was incredibly long to get into the club, but Nora just walked right up to the bouncer.

"Hey," she said in a seductive voice. "You wanna let me and my friends in?" She motioned mostly to the girls.

"What do I get out of it?" he asked.

I was about to go crazy right there, the thought of any one else with my girl. I took a step forward to put him in his place. But Edward placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hold on Jake."

"You'll have to let us in and find out." she said looking up at him from under her lashes.

He pursed his lips for a moment.

"Fine." he said as he lifted the red rope into the entrance of the club.

Everyone was behind the rope when the bouncer stopped Nora.

"So what do I get?" he asked, lust filled in his eyes. The Cullens all turned around to look at her. She stood on her toes and said in his ear.

"My friendship."

His jaw dropped at her. But we just continued walking into the club.

"Nice one Nora." said Alice.

"It's not like I've never done it before."

"You must have some great I.D." said Emmett.

Nora laughed at him.

"Never needed one."

The Trinity Nightclub was electrifying. Assorted colored lights hung from chrome metal fixtures on the ceiling. The stage was taken over by a large DJ booth and giant speakers. We found a spot at the bar and sat down.

"Can I get you anything?" asked the bartender, looking at just the girls.

"I'll get a Bacardi mojito on the rocks my good man." said Nora.

"Can I see some I.D." he asked.

Nora tilted her head to the right a bit.

"How old do you honestly think I am?" she said as she slipped him a twenty.

"Happy twenty-first birthday!" he said, as Nora smirked.

He grabbed a glass from under the bar, put some mint leaves in it and crushed them. When he was done with that he poured the rum into the glass.

"I have a feeling you and I are going to be good friends." said Nora as she took the drink.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

She looked at her drink.

"Havin' a drink Jake, what does it look like?"

"You're sixteen years old!" I harshly whispered to her.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"So? It's not that big of a deal. I'll be fine Jake don't worry. This is practically like drinking water to me anyway."

I knew that I couldn't stay mad at her.

_Please don't stop the music_

"I love this song!" exclaimed Alice.

"Lets dance!" said Rosalie.

"C'mon Bella!" said Nora, grabbing her hand.

Bella bit down on her lower lip for a second, then smiled.

"Fine," she sighed.

The girls headed out to the floor and started dancing. Nora and Alice were trying to teach Bella to move to the beat of the music. Emmett had joined Rosalie on the dance floor and were dancing very professionally and provocatively to the beat. I hadn't seen Nora so happy before, she looked so free, and unrestricted.

"She's one amazing girl." said Edward, as he sat down next to me. "Well, the second most amazing girl."

"That's your opinion." I said.

He laughed a bit.

"She'll be fine you know."

"Fine with what?"

"Her withdraw. It's getting a lot better," he said, looking into my eyes, then back at the girls. "I saw it in her mind, it used to be a lot worse."

"How so?" I asked. I just couldn't believe that it had ever been worse.

"No one was there for her when she would come out of it, she was very alone Jacob, her mind is different than anyone's I've seen."

I raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking him what exactly he meant by that.

"She calculates things differently. Also, it's a lot like Bella and I. I can't read Bella's thoughts at all, with Nora, there is just a lot of static, I can only really hear her deeper thoughts. It's odd."

"Interesting." I said. Not really knowing what I should say to something like that.

I looked back at the girls. Nora, Bella, and Alice were still dancing together, most men in the club staring at the way they were moving their hips to the music.

After a while, three men came up to them and started dancing. Without a second glance, Edward, Jasper, and I walked up to the girls. When I got to Nora I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. She jumped a bit at first, then looked up at me and smiled. It was difficult for me to smile back because of the way other men were looking at them. I just gave them death glares that caused them to turn away.

A new song came on and we started to dance. I had never really danced before, and didn't really know what to do. Nora seemed to have noticed my apprehension and turned in my arms. She put her hands on mine and placed them on her hips. She then placed her hands on my upper arms and started swaying. Every once and a while she would grind her hips dangerously close to mine, causing me to go crazy with want.

"I'll be right back," she said after a few songs, and headed towards the women's bathroom.

I went back to our place at the bar and took a seat. It was taking an abnormal amount of time for Nora to get back, and I was starting to get uneasy.

"She's still by the bathrooms Jake, you need to go get her." said Edward to me from a few feet away.

I started to walk in the direction she had headed earlier. I spotted her a few feet away from the bathrooms leaning against a wall, talking to a short blonde girl.

I came up behind her and put my arms protectively around her. Nora didn't jump this time.

"Hey," she said, "Jake, this is Amy. Amy, this is my boyfriend Jake."

"Nice to meet you." said Amy, a very fake smile on her face.

"You too." I answered politely.

I looked down at Nora as she was talking and noticed that she was forcing a smile on her face, and her eyes showed something I hadn't seen in them yet, fear.

"So how come your in Seattle Nora?"

"I could say quite the same thing to you," she said. "I met Jake back home, and he was on vacation, we clicked instantly and I came back with him."

"Interesting," Amy said, an evil look in her tiny eyes. "What did you tell Mike and Ivy."

Nora seemed to not want to answer the question.

"I told them that I was on a road trip with you and Chris actually."

"Huh,"

"Well, Jake and I are going to go dance now, you can join us if you like." Nora said with an all to sweet smile on her face.

Amy thought about it for a second.

"Maybe in a bit."

"Ok," she said, and started pulling my hand toward the dance floor.

"What was that all about?" I asked as we sat at the bar.

"Uh, that was Amy. Obviously. I have no idea what she is doing halfway across the country. This isn't good at all."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't really wanna say, it might jinx it."

I just nodded my head and wrapped my arm around her waist. She melted into me and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Chris was quite interested that you were in Seattle Nora." said Amy as she sat next to her.

"What! Why the hell would you sell me out like that Amy!" she yelled, getting a lot of attention. "Why would you sell me out like that?! What was the price, huh Amy? Thirty pieces of silver and no less?! Do you want him to kill me?"

"Well, yes that is my intention." she said as she crossed her legs lazily and took a sip of her drink.


	11. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter: 11

Calm Before the Storm

Nora's face went blank.

Then, her eyes glazed with fury. She pulled her fist back, and punched Amy square in the face.

Amy fell from her stool she had been sitting on. People around us stopped their conversations and turned their attention towards us.

"What the hell?" Amy yelled over the blaring music, brushing herself off and rubbing her jaw.

"Let's go." Nora said to Amy, pulling her by the arm out of the club.

My head was swimming. I had no idea what Nora was going to do next. Bella and the Cullen's followed closely behind me. I looked over at Alice with a frantic glance. She looked up at me and shrugged her shoulders.

Nora stopped when she reached her car. She pushed Amy against it and punched her in

the face again.

"Where is he?!" she yelled.

No answer. Nora punched her again. Amy fell against the Impala with a loud thud, and fell hard onto the concrete. This time her lip stared bleeding.

"Tell Jasper to leave" I whispered to Edward, who was standing right next to me.

Edward walked up to Jasper and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Edward."Jasper said calmly.

"Now, Amy." said Nora, getting down to her level. "Tell me where Chris is, what he wants from me, and what he plans on doing before I break that pretty little nose that your father bought for you."

Amy wiped her lip with the back of her hand.

"He wants you," she said, smiling smugly. "Dead"

Nora punched her again.

"Details Amy, I swear to God no one will recognize your-"

"He's in Minneapolis right now, he's on his way here. He said that 'you don't deserve to live for the shit you've pulled' and he said that he's going to end your so-called "suffering."

"He'll never get the chance," I growled at Amy.

"Chris succeeds at everything he does," Amy said. "She's as good as dead."

"Not this time," I said, barley able to contain my anger. "He won't get within a hundred feet of her."

"Tell this Chris guy that Nora has better friends now." Emmett exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Never." said Alice.

Nora and I looked at them, and then at each other.

"Thanks guys." Nora said, smiling.

Amy laughed.

"Who the hell do you people think you are?" laughed Amy. "Look at you. Your just a bunch of rich assholes."

Rosalie walked up to her, looked her in the face, and swung her fist.

Amy slumped on the ground, she was out cold.

"We're better _equipt _than you think."

We were all on our way back to the Cullen's house. Nora was driving, I was in the passenger seat, and Bella and Edward were cuddled up in the back. I turned around and looked at them. Bella was sitting to the right of Edward. her legs over his lap. They weren't saying anything, just looking into each others eyes. I understood now. I couldn't before. They didn't need words to know how the other felt, they could see into each other's souls. This time I smiled at them. I turned my attention toward Nora, she was glaring at the road like she wanted it to melt. I put my hand over her hand that was on the stick shift. She looked at our hands intertwined, and looked at me and smiled happily. I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it soflty.

"Now what?" asked Bella.

"Now we wait," Nora said sighing. "I firmly believe that this isn't going to turn into anything even remotely dangerous."

"We can help you anyway you would need us to." said Edward.

"Thank you for that, but if worse comes to worse, and he was to find out about your secret somehow, I would never forgive myself. I don't want to put your family in jeopardy. As far as Jake here is concerned," she said smiling widely at me, nudging my ribs with her elbow. "I don't think that I have a choice on anything that he'll do"

"None at all." I nodded.

"The offer still stands Nora, any friend of Jake's is a friend of ours." Edward said seriously. "Anything you need us to do, just ask." he added.

"I will"

"Were did you learn to punch like that?" Asked Bella.

"Passed experience." she laughed. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you could possibly teach me, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to or anything, but I'd like to learn, sometime."

"Plan on getting into a fist fight Bella?" asked Nora

"It would have come in handy a while back." she said.

Edward laughed.

About half an hour later we had reached the Cullen house.

"Would you guys like to come in?" asked Edward.

I looked at Nora.

"No thank you," she said. "Im kinda tired actually."

"We'll see you later then." He said.

Nora smiled at him, and gave Bella a hug.

"I'll teach you sometime, you'll be able to keep Emmett in his place."Nora said, giving Bella a wink.

"I'd like to see that," Emmett said, getting out of his car.

"One day Emmett." said Alice.

"Heading out?" Asked Jasper.

"Yeah," I said. "Nora's tired"

"Beating the crap out of people tiering?" Emmett asked jokingly.

"Hey, now," said Nora, putting her hands up. "Rosalie is the one who delivered the knockout blow, not me."

Emmett put his arm around Rosalie.

"That's my girl." he said.

"Knocking out a human isn't that hard babe," she said.

"It was still pretty hot."

"This is where we say goodbye." I said awkwardly.

"See ya' guys later." Nora said, as she got into the car.

We drove in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a calm silence. A calm before the storm, I thought to myself. I had a feeling that Nora wasn't telling the entire truth.

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like that." she said sadly, breaking the silence.

I looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Beating the crap out of Amy like that," she said, glancing at me quick, then back out to the road. "That was a part of me that I had thought that I had left far behind me, I guess I haven't."

I put my hand on the side of her face.

"You did what you had to do," I said, as she leaned her face into my hand. "I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes."

She shook her head.

"That doesn't justify my actions."

"Well, I'm glad that you did."

She looked at me with her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Her bitchy entitlement attitude was getting to me, if you hadn't taken a swing at her when you did, I might have."

"Jake!"

"What?" I said, defending myself. "Anyone who threatens you is going to have to go through me first, I don't care if they are male, female, human, or non human. I _will _protect you, at all costs."

"Yes sir." she said, laughing.

We got my little house a while later.

"What do you say to us taking a little nap and then getting up to watch the sunrise?" I asked her.

"That sounds perfect."

We got out of the car and walked to the front door.

It was slightly open.

I looked at Nora, and she looked up at me, panic written all over her face.

I pushed the wood door open with my right hand, with my left I gently pushed Nora behind me, prepared for the worse.

We quietly walked into the house.

"Jake!" yelled dad. "What are you doing back so soon, I wasn't expecting you guys to be back until later."

"Jesus dad," I said, clutching my heart. "Don't you know how to close a door? Why don't you have the T.V. on? I couldn't hear anything."

"T.V. busted Jake, looks like I'll be watching games at Charlie's a lot more."

"Oh." I said. "We're going to bed dad."

"Night kids."

"Good-night, Mr. Black" Nora said, sweetly.

"Billy." he reminded her.

She nodded and smiled at him.

I grabbed her hand and we walked down the short hallway to my bedroom.

"Well," she said. "This was a pretty interesting night."

"That it was" I agreed.

I looked down into her eyes, she looked down at her feet. I grabbed her chin with the pointer finger of my right hand, and put my left arm around her waist. She looked back into my eyes, and I lowered my lips onto hers.

Her lips were soft, and sweet. I couldn't get enough of them. I pushed her slightly into the wall, I groaned as she rubbed up against me. Her hands started to unbutton my shirt. I slid my hands from her waist to under her butt, and I lifted her up with ease as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She removed my shirt and threw it on to the ground. I slid my hands up her little black dress and over her head.

"Jake," she whispered in my ear.

She moved her lips from mine to across my jaw, and down my neck. She softly bit down, I closed my eyes and shuddered. I carried her to the bed and laid down on top of her, my body in between her legs.

I kissed from her forehead, down the bridge of her nose, down her neck in between the valley of her breasts and down her stomach, and back up.

She brought her hands from where they were resting on the bed and brought them to the buckle of my pants. I looked into her eyes and she undid the button and pushed them down. I rolled to my side quickly and kicked them off onto the floor of the now over heated bedroom. Then I went back to my position on top of her.

I put my hands on either side of her face and stroked her temples with my thumbs.

"Your beautiful." I said.

She closed her eyes and inhaled a slow breath.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"Yes," I said firmly, ending any doubt she has. "You're the sun and the stars, times one million,"

I rolled to my side, pulling her on top of me.

She tucked her head under my chin.

"Your so warm," she said. Lazily rubbing her fingers over my chest. "I love it."

"And I love you." I said.

She inhaled and exhaled, then she lifted her face up to me.

"I love you."

I smiled at her and kissed her lips.

I rolled onto my side again, setting her next to me, I pulled the covers up over us. She put her head on my right arm and placed her arm around my waist, I put my left arm around her.

"Good night my angel," I murmured into her forehead as I kissed it.

"Good night." she mumbled. "I love you."

"I know you do" I said, happier than I have ever been in my life.

I watched her as she fell into sleep. Amazed at the feeling of her near naked skin against mine. I felt almost selfish. _Almost._ I finally closed my eyes when her breathing became rhythmic and I knew she was asleep. I don't know what the future had in store for us. And I don't care. I'm living for the now. And right now. I'm the happiest man in the universe.


End file.
